


Весенняя тренировка

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У Какаши новый подход к тренировкам, а Ирука почему-то недоволен





	Весенняя тренировка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spring Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166945) by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine). 



> На заявку КакаИру-феста Kissing Meme: «Поцелуй с фейлом. Например, при попытке поцелуя один из них нечаянно пострадал»

От яркого апрельского солнца Ирука заморгал. До него доносился шум и гам рынка в двух улицах отсюда, воздух был свеж и сладок, а дорога под спиной была прохладной и приятно сухой…  
…Секундочку.  
«Почему я лежу на улице?»  
Он потер ноющий затылок и приподнялся на локте, щурясь и подозрительно оглядывая тихую улочку. И со вскриком вновь откинулся назад, когда в его поле зрения, близко-близко, вдруг попало лицо в маске со смешно выпученным одним глазом.  
– Бля!  
– Извини, – глаз сощурился, образовав жизнерадостную дугу; неподалеку раздался чей-то громкий быстрый топот, – виноват.  
– Ирука-сенсей! – Наруто упал рядом с ним на колени. – Вы целы?  
– Да вроде, – ответил Ирука, осторожно приводя себя в сидячее положение. Во втором шиноби, присевшего рядом с ним, он запоздало опознал Хатаке Какаши. Но что тут, склоняясь над ним, делал прославленный Копирующий? – Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь произошло?  
Хатаке-сан потер затылок, под маской – в этом Ирука мог поклясться – продолжая улыбаться.  
– Понимаешь, я шел по дороге жизни…  
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил лично Ируку, он бы сказал, что считает Хатаке-сана потрясающим, а еще грубым и ленивым. А еще тот здорово наловчился играть у Ируки на нервах – вот как сейчас.  
– И зачем-то решили на меня напасть?  
– Какаши-сенсей поцеловал вас, – не подумав, выпалил Наруто.  
– Меня? – Ирука уставился на Хатаке-сан. –  _Поцеловали_?  
– Ну, в такой дивный весенний денек…  
– Так вы действительно меня поцеловали?!! – Ирука потрогал рот; когда он посмотрел на пальцы, кончики были в красном. – Да у меня из-за вас кровь!  
– Ну, ну, сенсей. Не суетитесь из-за ерунды…  
– И часто вы нападаете¬ на людей с поцелуями?!!  
– Только иногда, – прищур Хатаке-сана выгибался уже под невообразимым углом, – можете чувствовать себя польщенным. – Он вяло махнул Ируке на прощанье и встал. – Йо, – и зашагал прочь.  
Мир перед глазами Ируки заволокло багровым.  
– Ну вы и гад! – Он, морщась, поднялся на ноги и сжал кулаки. – Из-за вашего «поцелуя» у меня губа кровит, а на затылке огромная шишка!  
Хатаке-сан остановился и вновь развернулся к Ируке:  
– Наверное, ты сделал что-то не так, – он скрестил руки на груди, в его на этот раз широко открытом глазе плескалось веселье.  
Ирука был готов убить эту самодовольную сволочь.  
– И вы еще мою технику критикуете? Так это не я целовался! Я всего-навсего шел по улице, а вы напали на мой рот! Кроме того, только Хокаге знает, где до этого побывали ваши губы!  
– Я ношу маску, – напомнил Хатаке-сан, – так что гигиена не проблема. Кстати, сенсей, а ты знаешь, что ужасно мил, когда вот так краснеешь?  
Из последних сил сохраняя хладнокровие, Ирука ответил сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
– Не будьте конченым мерзавцем. Просто ответьте мне на один вопрос. Почему?  
– Ну, я бы сказал, всё потому, что у тебя поднимается давление, кровь приливает к поверхности кожи, а в результате ее цвет…  
– Да не почему я краснею!!! – краем глаза Ирука заметил, что Наруто украдкой пытается смыться. – Так! Ты! Стоять! – Наруто замер, и Ирука вновь повернулся к Хатаке-сану. – Так почему вы на меня напали?!  
– Он поцеловал вас…  
– Не напал, а поцеловал…  
– Так почему же вы поцеловали меня?!! – заорал Ирука, перекрывая жалкие попытки Наруто и Хатаке-сана объясниться.  
– А почему вообще кого-то целуют? – задумчиво произнес Хатаке-сан.  
– Никакой философии, – Ирука всем телом излучал жажду убийства, – никаких комментариев насчет бурного межчеловеческого общения. Просто объясните свои действия! Итак,  _почему вы меня поцеловали?_  
– Так весна же.  
– Не пойдет.  
– Солнышко светит…  
– У вас что, начисто отбит инстинкт самосохранения?  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Хатаке-сан, каким-то образом взгляд его глаза прекрасно передавал его снисходительное терпение к Ируковой глупости, – возможно, это вас удовлетворит. – Он чуть склонился вперед. – Потому что захотелось.  
– Захо… – Ирука чуть дар речи не потерял. – Что?! Чушь!  
– Ты сам спросил.  
– «Потому что захотелось» – не ответ!  
– Если быть формалистами, то вполне себе ответ. Однако не гарантирую, что этого ответа достаточно, по крайней мере, для тебя. Но не понимаю, с какой стати меня это должно заботить, – и Хатаке-сан вновь продемонстрировал тот физически невозможный прищур.  
Наруто дернул Ируку за рукав.  
– Ирука-сенсей, это я виноват, – морщась, признался он, – глупый Какаши-сенсей пытался показать мне, как двигаться быстрее. Ну, так, чтобы люди не замечали, когда их бьешь. Вместо удара он, ну, поцеловал вас.  
– На скорости, теперь понятно, – Наруто выглядел так жалко и так искренне раскаивался, что Ирука признал свое поражение и вздохнул. – Могли бы и раньше сказать, что это ради тренировки, – он хмуро посмотрел на Хатаке-сана, – просто больше так не делайте. – В мозгу внезапно замаячило тревожное видение, как Хатаке-сан «тренирует» Наруто на других невинных жертвах – в основном на юных девушках, учитывая кое-чью одержимость книгами Джирайи, – и поспешно добавил: – Ни с кем.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Хатаке-сан, – в следующий раз прибегну к кунаю.  
– Никакого «следующего раза»! Ни поцелуев, ни кунаев, ничего!  
– Но, Ирука-сенсей, – жалобно возмутился Наруто, – как же я научусь быстро двигаться, если он не будет мне показывать?  
– Бегай вокруг деревни, – посоветовал Ирука, – изо всех сил. А потом бегай еще быстрее.  
Хатаке-сан вздохнул, его довольный прищур исчез.  
– Похоже, Наруто, сенсею абсолютно безразлично, выживешь ты как шиноби Конохи или нет.  
На лбу Ируки вновь забилась жилка.  
– Конечно, я переживаю, выживет ли Наруто. Просто не понимаю, почему невинные люди должны стать объектами ваших непродуманных тренировок.  
– Так ведь дерево или столб вряд ли годятся, – возразил Хатаке-сан, – они не движутся.  
– Тогда используйте какого-нибудь джонина, бога ради! Уверен, Гай-сан охотно вам поможет.  
И Наруто, и Хатаке-сан вздрогнули.  
– Нет, не надо Гая.  
– Ни за что, – вторил Наруто .  
– Тогда призовите своих нин-псов, мне все равно. Что угодно, только не нападайте на невинных прохожих!  
– Паккун, наверное, согласится, – медленно сказал Наруто, обдумывая.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты баловал моих нин-псов. Они и так уже слишком капризные, – Хатаке-сан покачал головой. – Вот честно, Ирука-сенсей, мне как-то даже в голову не приходит иное логичное решение вопроса с тренировками Наруто. Кроме как намеренного использования ни о чем не подозревающих посторонних.  
– Да в вашем «логичном» решении вообще нет никакой логики! Высокомерная скотина, – последние слова Ирука пробормотал себе под нос. И уже громче добавил: – Слушайте, но нельзя же просто так брать и нападать на кого-то…  
– …целовать…  
– …Нападать на кого-то, – Ирука зло глянул на него, – просто ради тренировки.  
Хатаке-сан нахмурился.  
– Похоже, остальные наши доводы вы пропустили мимо ушей.  
– Это вы все остальное пропустили…  
– У меня есть идея, – внезапно объявил Хатаке-сан.  
Ирука подождал.  
– Ну и что? – подтолкнул он после нескольких секунд молчания.  
Хатаке-сан пожал плечами.  
– Ну и все. Просто хотел сообщить вам, что у меня есть идея.  
– А-а! – Ирука схватился за голову. – Так, а не могли бы вы поделиться вашей идеей с Наруто и со мной?  
– О, – Хатаке-сан моргнул, – ну, если вы настаиваете….  
– Настаиваю.  
Хатаке-сан в очередной раз сощурил глаз в невероятную дугу.  
– Очевидно, что единственное решение этой дилеммы – выбрать одного человека объектом тренировок и устранить тем самым угрозу прочим мирным гражданам.  
– И кого выберете?  
– Ой, да ладно вам, Ирука-сенсей, – вмешался Наруто. – Ну пожалуйста! Обещаю, вы больше не упадете.  
– Наруто, я в жизни не позволю тебе целовать меня в качестве тренировки!  
У Наруто хватило наглости обрадоваться.  
– Так дело только в этом? Отлично! Я могу просто… ну, легонько ткнуть вас, например. Пойдет?  
Ирука нахмурился. Каким бы глупым ни было предложение Хатаке-сана, лучше самому стать мишенью, чем позволить им выбрать следующую бедную жертву, решил он.   
– Ну хорошо. Но чтобы никакой больше крови! Или разбитых голов или задниц, ясно вам? Меня не ронять, не ранить, не причинять никакого вреда. Легкое «тык» – и все.  
Наруто охотно закивал:  
– Да, да, конечно, так и сделаем.  
Хатаке-сан тоже просиял:  
– Благодарю за согласие побыть тренировочным манекеном, Ирука-сенсей!  
Ирука чувствовал себя так, словно его вот-вот хватит удар: учитывая скопившееся количество активно подавляемого – и очень оправданного – гнева.  
– Договорились.  
Он вздрогнул, когда что-то коснулось его губ.  
– Что?..  
Хатаке-сан ангельски улыбался.  
– Наруто, заметил, как я это сделал?  
Наруто помотал головой.  
– Еще раз покажите.  
– Нет! – заорал Ирука, когда что-то вновь на миг прижалось к его губам.  
– На этот раз открыл рот, да, сенсей? – Хатаке-сан выглядел так, словно врос – причем лениво ссутулившись – в то место, где стоял. Паразит действительно умел двигаться чертовски быстро. – Что ж, могу и так.  
– Все равно ничего не увидел! – запротестовал Наруто.  
Ирука закрыл лицо ладонями – и ощутил легкое касание за ухом: прямо в то местечко, что напрямую влияло на его либидо. По телу прошла легкая дрожь, и он чуть не застонал.   
– Не на публике, – пробормотал он в ладони, – уважьте меня хотя бы в этом, пожалуйста, Хатаке-сан?  
– Давай уже по имени.  
Ирука кивнул и опустил руки. Его зубы были стиснуты так, что готовы были в любой момент раскрошиться. Он стерпит любое унижение. Пока что. Пока не придумает, как отплатить Хатаке… То есть, Какаши-сану.  
– Отлично. Какаши-сан.  
– Сейчас помедленнее, – сказал Какаши-сан Наруто, – смотри внимательнее.  
Что-то прижалось к губам Ируки: но на этот раз он успел увидеть лицо Какаши-сана и ощутить в его дыхании легкий аромат зеленого чая. Миг спустя Какаши-сан, ссутулившись, вновь оказался в полутора метрах от него, вновь улыбаясь-щурясь одним глазом.  
Ирука потрогал пальцем рот и внимательно посмотрел на Какаши-сана. Поцелуй был мягким. Не простым «тык».   
Реальность ударила его словно обухом по голове.  
«Так вот как флиртует великий Шаринган Какаши».  
Ирука почувствовал, как губы непроизвольно складываются в ухмылку. Он круто развернулся и направился к рынку.  
– Ирука-сенсей, вы куда?  
– Вам же нужна была движущаяся цель, верно? – ответил Ирука Наруто. Но при этом смотрел на Какаши и нехорошо ухмыльнулся, с удовлетворением отметив его расширившийся глаз, а затем – хищническое выражение его затянутого в ткань лица. Убедившись, что Какаши правильно распознал его нехорошую ухмылку, Ирука запрыгнул на ближайшую крышу. – Поймай меня, если сможешь, – бросил он через плечо.  
Направив чакру в ноги, он скачком оказался на соседнем доме и рванул изо всех сил, прыгая с крыши на крышу, зная, что Какаши наверняка не отстает.  
Ирука рассчитывал хорошенько его погонять. Бессмысленно облегчать ему жизнь. К тому же Наруто, раз тот хочет когда-нибудь стать Хокаге, ведь нужно тренироваться:?  
Даже если это значит, что Ируке придется терпеть поцелуи Хатаке Какаши до конца своих дней.


End file.
